percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Islands of Anatai: The chosen Two
Innochka's ''Point~of~View'' I felt sick to my stomach again as my best friend Lunablanc talked about my mother, Sadie Kane. "How could she know ''she was a ''Anatai ''and not take on the name? It's such an honor!" Lunablanc said, She was apart of the Elck branch so wasn't afraid to speak her mind, at all. "She was a horrible Anatai anyway-" She begun but stopped when I snapped. "MY MOM WAS THE BEST THERE EVER WAS!" I screamed at the shocked Lunablanc. "I-I'm sorry, Inna!" She says apollogicly. "I shouldn't have opened my mouth... sorry..." She mutters and walked back to the docks that would take her back to the Elck's island. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. I felt bad for telling Lunablanc off like that.... but she had it coming. My mother was Sadie Kane, a Egyptian Magician. I looked nothing like my mother, except that I act almost exactly like a responsable her.... But my brother, Iroh, on the other hand.... Well, he doesn't really care. He's reckless and stupid, but at the same time, he's wise too. Just a little bit. He collects weird junks from weird stuff like candy wrappers (don't ask) to stamps. Other than that, he does nothing but sit in front of a computer or television, playing COD, Halo Reach, or World of Warcraft. He ignores any questions that has to do with our mom and dad. They had both died when we were young. Atleast that's what the adults here tell us anyway. Me and my brother were born on this Island, and we were excellent magicians. We're 12 now, but we're already learning spells and charms like a master. Our masters at school were impressed, saying that they haven't seen such fine magicians for all the years they had taught there. But they also said that it was dangerous too, which is the only reason we weren't off this island, exploring the world. '''Iroh's P.O.V.' "DIE!! DIIEEE!!!!" I said to the computer. I was playing a PC game called World of Warcraft. I've partner up with this dude that calls himself Cluehunter39. Weird name, huh? Anyways, this guy was pretty good. I'd bet he knew some cheats, but not as much as me. This guy actually had a lot in common with me. He collects stuff, and is in to all kinds of video games. That's probably why he was like my best friend in the internet world. Yes, I know what your thinking, This guy's a complete dork. I admit, I am a dork, but say that to my face, and I'll blast you in to a thousand pieces. Believe me, I will. I was getting to the most important part when my sister came in. "Iroh! Turn that thing off!" She shouted. "You've been here all day, go and get some fresh air!" "Yes mom," I mumbled. My sister can be so bossy sometimes. Correction: She always bossy, and she's a bookworm. It's a bad mix, I tell you. I dragged myself up. "And I told you to do the laundry!!" She yelled. "Why aren't they done?!" "I'll do it now," I grumbled. It was obvious she's in a bad mood. She probably had a stupid fight with her best friend or something. I went and did the laundry and headed outside. Sisters always ruin everything. I thought about going to my friend's place, but then I saw a boy at the dock. He had blondish hair and he looked like he was hungry and tired. I jogged to him. "Hi!" I shouted. "Do you need a guide? Are you lost?" He just sat there. Finally, he grumbled something like, "My stupid sister made me stay here while she went looking for these people." "I feel you dude," I told him. "I was playing World of Warcraft when my sister kicked me out, telling me I need some fresh air." "Me too, until my sister decided we needed to come here by a stupid boat." "You play World of Warcraft?! Awessooomee. What's your account name? We can battle eachother sometime." "Cluehunter39," he told me. Chapter One Innochka's P.O.V I run out of the house, looking at this little boy and my brother. I was still in a horrrible mood over the fight Lunablanc and I had. I look at Iroh, "Have you gone mad?! Talking to complete strangers?!" "Oh, great, here she comes," I heard Iroh mutter under his breath. I grabbed him aside. "Who is the little kid?!" I whispered, trying hard not to yell. "Chillax sis, he's the same age as me and his name is Dan. See, I know his age and name. So can he come over and play COD with me?" Iroh asked. "NO!" I shouted. Then I realized I was being too loud, and lowered my voice into a whisper. "You'll never know if he's dangerous or not. They can be killers, or even worse, Cahills!" "Come on, Innochka, he's a kid. Completely harmless. Geez, you can be such a worry wart sometimes," he told me. "Fine, invite him over. But if this turns out bad, it's your fault. And you have to fix it." "Thanks sis, your the best." "Yeah, yeah, enough of that," I told him. He grinned and ran over to the boy. He whispered something in his ear. The boy grinned and nodded his head. He stood up and followed Iroh into our house. Now that I look back on it, I should've pulled Iroh inside by his ear....or blasted the little boy to pieces.... both could've worked. So that night, I made dinner and everything while Iroh and the guy who's name we now knew as Dan played video games and everything. I cleaned the house, set the table, then served dinner. "Dinner!" I called from the kitchen/dinning room. Iroh's P.O.V Turns out, Dan was great at every kind of video games. We played COD and Halo Reach until my sister called for dinner. "Guess what? Me and Dan have the newest highscore!!!" I said, and high-fived Dan. "Mmhmm. And I would care because..?" She said with a mouthful of spaghetti. I shrugged. "Just saying." She rolled her eyes. But I didn't notice because I was too busy talking to Dan about World of Warcraft, and a new cheat I had found just last night. I also didn't notice a frantic knock from our door, and my sister going to answer it. But I did notice the girl coming in, looking freaked out. "I finally found you guys!" She shouted. "God, this map is confusing." She held it out for me and Innochka to see. "This map is dated in the 1800s, of course it's confusing," Innochka pointed out. "Yes, yes. But it was the only one available. Your branch is so secretive and quiet," she replied. And for the first time, she noticed Dan. "What are you doing here Dan?! I told you to stay at the dock and wait!" "Iroh invited me to play video games," he said with a grin. "And you didn't tell me what we were doing here, so I figured, why not?" The girl looked at Innochka, and Innochka looked at the girl up and down. "Your ears arn't pointed," Innochka pointed out. Dan snickered. " 'Course not," she said. "Why?" Innochka pushed her hair behind her ear to reveal her elf-pointed-ear. "Because all girls from this branch have pointed ears," she said. "Well, That's because we're Ca-" Dan began. "From.....California!" The girl interrupted. "What??" Dan said. "No we're not!" "Dan shut up!" The girl muttered. Innochka and I both raised our eye brows. "Umm...." I began. But then Innochka gasped. "Cahills." Chapter 2 Innochka's P.O.V. I knew Dan was dangerous. I just knew. I should have stopped Iroh from inviting him to our house. Stupid, stupid, stupid, I thought. I looked over at Iroh, gaping. "Go..." I said quietly, pulling out my Ruby Wand. "Go and get help." Before Iroh can even get out the door, Dan blocked it. Iroh pulled out his wand, trembling. "We mean no harm!" The girl yelled. "We just need help!" "I know you Cahills are very capable liars," I said with disgust. "If you want us to leave, we'll leave! Just hear what we have to say! Please," the girl begged. I lowered my wand and sat on the couch. What am I doing? "Tell me why you're here," I told her. The girl's face flushed with relief. Iroh pocketed his wand and sat by me. Dan sat by the girl. "W-we recieved a letter, telling us our parents are alive. The address led us here, and we thought you guys have the answer," she told us. "And what's your name?" Iroh asked. "A-amy," she told us. "Ok, then, Amy, we didn't send you guys the letter. I don't even know you two. Well, I know Dan from World of Warcraft, but I didn't know it was him, so techinally, I don't know him either," Iroh answered. "And my name's Iroh, by the way." Amy nodded. "I see we have the wrong house." She looked discouraged. "Probably just another prank letter from Jonah Wizard." She looked so sad that I told her we can search for the sender with our powers. Her face lit up immediatly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Amy cried. "Don't thank me, thank your luck," I grumbled. "If I get caught doing a favor for Cahills than I'll be killed. Painfully." "I won't tell anybody. I swear. Dan, did you hear her?! We can't tell anybody, got it?" She turned to Dan, who was busy playing Halo Reach with Iroh. "DAN!! HEAR HEAR!!!" Dan paused the game and turned to Amy. "Yeah, yeah, I got it!!" He told her in a annoying tone and turned back to his video game with Iroh. "Let's get started then." Iroh's P.O.V. I played Halo Reach with Dan as Innochka and Amy babbled on and on and on. Innochka didn't seem too believing, but she still nodded. "So this Jonah Wizard's done this to you before?" Innochka finally asked. "Who's Jonah Wizard?" I asked, still focused on the game. "Only the worst person in the world. Well, he did save me once in China, and he gave up the ultimate reward from the clue hunt," Dan told me. "He isn't half bad, but he still sent us prank letters every now and then." "Or maybe Corah Wizard sent those prank letters," Amy suggested. "And can you stop playing that whatever you call it and help us?!" "It's called Halo Reach and no, not until we get to the highest level," Dan and me say in unison. Innochka glared at me, while Amy huffed in frustration. "When I count to 3, you both better be off that game sitting in front of us, or I'm going to curse you both with makeup on your face that you won't be able to wash of for a week!" Innochka threatened. "One." Me and Dan gulped. "Two!" And in that split second, we both decided that we would look REALLY bad in makeup, so we got off the game and sat in front of our sisters. "That's more like it," Innochka said. "Why do you want us here anyway? You guys were just fine like, 15 minutes ago!" I protested. "Because I got the result of the sender," Innochka replied. "And we are going to Manhattan." Chapter 3 Third Person's P.O.V. Manhattan. This is crazy, Innochka thought as she was packing up for the trip. But something about Manhattan seems.. right. Like it might lead to her and Iroh's missing parents. Something powerful lives there, something ancient, that has been kept secret for many years except for some of the chosen ones. Maybe, just maybe, Dan and Amy's letter could help her reach her mother, who has been missing for so many years. Working with Cahills, she thought in disgust. Mom would be so disappointed. Just as she began to think up a plan of how to get rid of Amy and Dan, Iroh knocked, no, more like pounded, on her door. "INNOCHKA! SISTER! WE'RE READY! NOW CAN YOU PLEASE USE SOME MAGIC TO GET US TO MANHATTAN?!" She rolled her eyes. Iroh had perfect timing. "Coming! Now stop shouting!" Innochka grabbed her suitcase stuffed with clothes, a toothbrush, some spell books, and money and ran out the door. She went out to the living room, where she was greeted by Dan, Amy, and Iroh. "Everybody ready?" Iroh rolled his eyes. "Well, duh. We've been waiting for like, 10 seconds already!" Dan snickered beside him, and gave him a fist pound. Amy just rolled her eyes and said,"Yeah, let's go. The sooner we get there, the better." Innochka got out her wand, and started chanting spells. In front of her, a portal like door opened. "Okay everybody, step in." Amy went in first. She looked hesitant at first, but eventually obliged. Dan and Iroh didn't give it a second thought, and ran in after Amy. Innochka had no problem with the portal, as she created it, and knew that it has no harm. She stepped in and was visited by a series of darkness, screams, and the feeling that her skin was falling off. She landed with a thump, and opened her eyes. She stood up slowly and backed up, only to realize that she was stepping on somebody's hand. Luckily, that somebody was her idiot of a brother, Iroh. "OW! Can't you choose a more gentle way to wake me up?!" Iroh protested. "Well, I could've kicked you in you man business," Innochka said with a smirk. "Or perhaps summon a thousand ants to crawl on you." Behind her, Innochka can hear Amy and Dan getting up. "That. Was. Awesome!" Dan yelled. Amy groaned. "Not awesome," she corrected. Innochka laughed silently, then she remember that the portal was still open. She got out her wand and closed it. "C'mon. We have to find out where we are." "Well, Manhattan obviously. It's where you sent us, right?" Dan said. "Yes, but where in Manhattan?" Innochka shot back. "Good point." Dan mumbled. Innochka looked around for the first time she got out of the portal. It dawned on her that she was by a lake someplace. She looked to the right. A dining pavilion. And farther, she can make out an arrangement of cabins. Then she heard something. "Shh! Be quiet. And listen," Innochka whispered. She motioned the others to listen. Their eyes widened in fear. "Shouts and yelling and they're coming our way!" Amy whispered, perhaps too loudly. "We have to hide!" "No, wait. The portal was designed to lead us straight to where the sender lives. That means... The sender lives in this camp of some sort. Maybe we can act as some helpless people, and they can take us in. While we live here, we can search for the sender!" Innochka said. "Ah, big sister. Where would we be without you?" Iroh asked, attempting to mock her. "Somewhere in a dump," Innochka replied a little too quickly. "Why, you!" Iroh lunged at her. Suddenly, he stopped mid-way and turned around. A man with sea green eyes and black hair stared at him. He was wearing an orange shirt that said "Camp Half-Blood." In his hand was a sword. Celestial Bronze, Innochka thought. "Who are you guys?" he motioned to Amy, Dan, Iroh, and Innochka. "We, er, landed here? By accident?" Iroh tried. The man's face was stern, and behind him, several others in orange shirts was coming. "I mean name." "Oh! This is Iroh, Dan, and Amy. My name's Innochka," Innochka said nervously. "You?" "Percy," he said, capping his sword, which turned in to a pen. Iroh and Dan stared. Amy elbowed them both. Innochka can see campers arriving now. "Percy!" A woman yelled as she ran up to Percy. She had blond hair, and the same orange shirt that everyone seems to have here. But what Innochka noticed most, was those piercing grey eyes that no matter how tough Innochka was, she still wouldn't be able to look directly in to it. "Is that them?" "Yeah. Do you think they're Half-Bloods?" the man-Percy-asked. "I don't think so. Chiron?" the woman said. "Chiron," Percy agreed. "W-wait. Who's Chiron?" Amy asked. The woman hesitated a moment before saying, "Just come with us." She then motioned the other campers heading towards them to stop, and ran to them. After a few seconds, the campers started heading back to their activities, and the woman came running back. "C'mon," Percy said to Innochka, Dan, Amy, and Iroh. "It's time to meet Chiron." Chapter 4 Third Person's POV Iroh sat on the couch in an uncomfortable silence, staring at the man before them. He was wise-looking, and kind of old, Iroh would've guessed he was somewhere about 50 years old, little does Iroh know that he was way off. The man, apparently named Chiron, was in a wheelchair. Iroh wondered how he got crippled. "Percy, I don't think these people are half-bloods, child. How did they get here?" Chiron asked, his voice full of concern. Percy shrugged. "Annabeth and I were just having breakfast, when we suddenly heard shouting by the lake, so we went to check it out with some campers." Iroh raised his hand. "Hey, we already said we landed here by mistake." "Right. Forgot about that part," Percy said. The woman with blond hair and grey eyes slapped him in the back of the head. "Gods, Seaweed Brain. Way to leave out that little detail." "My bad, Annabeth. And ow," Percy said, rubbing the back of his head. "Your bad, alright," the woman, probably Annabeth, huffed. "How did they land here anyways?! The camp has a magical barrier that won't allow mortals in!" "What? You mean you two are not mortal?" Iroh questioned, only to have Innochka elbow him in the ribs. "That, is an excellent question," Percy replied. "We're, well, demigods, which means we're half human and half god." "So," Dan slowly said, "One of you're parents is a god?" "A greek god, to be exact," Annabeth said. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and Seaweed Brain over there is a son of Poseidon. Monsters chases demigods, that's why there's a camp. We're trained to fight them. This camp is protected from the mortal's, and the monsters." "Awesome," Dan and Iroh said, for about the 5th time that day. "So you guys, like, slayed dragons before?!" Percy laughed. "Funny you should ask. We have a dragon as a pet, actually." Suddenly, Chiron piped in. "Percy, Annabeth. Why don't you two show them around camp? If they aren't claimed by the campfire tonight, then there will be serious trouble." Percy smiled. "C'mon you four. We'll show you around." Iroh and Dan got up from the couch, looking excited. Amy and Innochka, however, stood up robotically, as if they were having a hard time processing what Annabeth said about greek gods. Iroh rolled his eyes. Typical Innochka. Always on the logical side. They came from a family of magic, for God's sake. It wasn't the craziest thing they had heard all their lives. Well, maybe it was, but that doesn't really matter. What matters was the dragon that they were about to see. Percy laughed at Iroh and Dan's excitement. "If you hurry, there's still that climbing wall with lava and rocks coming down." Iroh was really excited now. "DUDE," he yelled at Dan. "We have to go NOW! Hurry up Innochka!" After what seems like forever, Iroh was finally out there in the sunshine, looking at the varieties of cabins, activities, and ofcourse, the ever-so-mighty climbing wall and dragon. Suddenly Amy asked,"W-what's that cabin doing there?" Annabeth looked surprised. "That one? By the beach?" Amy nodded. "Well, that's mine and Percy's. We're teach here over the summer, and sometimes year round. Chiron thought it might be nice to built us a cabin here after Percy and I got married." "Seems familiar somehow," Amy reasoned. Percy shrugged. "Wanna go in and have a look?" "YEAH!" Iroh and Dan yelled, which was responded by Innochka, who hit them both on the back of their heads. Annabeth chuckled, and lead the way. Iroh went in first. The cabin was bigger than most, with a living room and kitchen, and two bedrooms. "So roomy," Iroh commented. "Bigger than most," Dan agreed, looking around. "Why don't you guys sit down? I have to check on something," Percy said, and went in to one of the bedrooms. Iroh skipped to the couch. "Best. Day. Ever." "Agreed," Dan said. "Dude, wanna check out the climbing wall later?" "Don't even need to ask, man. I'll be ready whenever!" Just then, Percy bursted out his bedroom door. "ANNABETH! Th-The letters. They're gone!" "WHAT?!" Annabeth said, outraged. "You mean the letters?! THOSE LETTERS THAT ARE NEVER SUPPOSED TO BE SENT?!" "YES, THOSE LETTERS!" Percy said. "COME SEE." Annabeth went in, closed the door behind her, and after a few minutes of opening cabinets, she came out with Percy, frustrated. "What's going on?" Innochka asked. "Can we help?" "Someone stole our letters to our children, who we haven't seen since.. oh I don't know. Since a long time, I guess," Percy said. "Every year, Annabeth and I would write letters to our kids, never intending to send them...It's something to do, to get over the pain." "Stole.." Suddenly, Annabeth's eyes lit up. "The Stoll brothers!" "Aww, not again!" "If it wasn't for you and your stupid pranks Percy, they wouldn't have wanted revenge in the first place!" "It was an accident!" "Whatever. Let's just go. Innochka, Iroh, Dan, and Amy, you can come with us. It's almost dinner time anyways. Plus, you guys can help us beat up those idiots." Chapter 5 "CONNOR!" Annabeth yelled, ready to beat up the idiots. "TRAVIS! WHERE ARE YOU TWO?!" She stormed in to the Hermes cabin, where she found them huddled up behind a bunk. "H-hi Annabeth," Travis said nervously. "W-what's up?" "WHAT'S UP?! WHAT'S UP?! THE LETTER. THAT'S WHAT'S UP!" Annabeth yelled. "WHERE IS IT?" Travis and Connor looked at each other confusingly. "What are you talking about?" they said in unison. "A letter," Percy said, calmer than Annabeth, "that was never suppose to be sent. It was on my desk a few days ago." Connor and Travis's eyes widened up in understanding and perhaps fear. "N-never suppose to be sent?" Connor asked. "Never," Annabeth said through clenched teeth, "Ever. Suppose. To. Be. Sent." "Like, ever?" Travis said. "Just tell us where the letter is!" "What if," Travis said slowly, "we tell you that it's probably sent to whoever you were going to send it to and that we did it 'cause it was an accident?" "Then, accident or not, you two better run," Annabeth threatened. The two boys quickly stood up, and ran out the Hermes cabin, with Annabeth following close behind them, dagger in hand. Innochka watched with a bit of fear and admiration. Dan and Iroh however, stood by the side and cheered Annabeth on. "CONNOR AND TRAVIS STOLL, YOU TWO ARE DEAD. DEAD!" Annabeth yelled as the Stoll brothers ran around the camp yelling for help. Percy just stood by, and after a good 5 minutes, he finally said, "I'll go calm her down," and jogged to Annabeth, who was pinning the Stoll brothers to a nearby cabin. Category:Cello freak Category:The Island of Anatai Category:Discontinued Stories Category:Lenobia